Hot Rodders
by ArtisticCT77
Summary: Little stories that take place when Falco and Katt are apart of The Hot Rodders. some Falco/Katt moments. will continue when i want to. rated M for future themes and blood and swears. requests for story are welcome. isnt this my first rated M? yay!


**i was just looking at some pictures of falco and katt and a video on my sisters laptop and i just had to do this lol. apparently, my sisters laptop doesnt have microsoft word and it only has wordpad so sorry for mistakes, they are mine.**

**my computer still has a virus. and this is about falcos past a bit when he was leader of the Hot Rodders. might make this longer**

**each chapter is just gonna have little parts of falco's time on the Hot Rodders, a gang he was on. He was the leader i believe so enjoy. if a lot of people like this i might continue but for now itll stay at complete.**

**just random little parts. has falco/katt moments**

**-Cet**

Wounded

Another night has arrived, rain gentely falling onto the ground but supposivly a storm is suppose to come. In a certain house, there is a gang. They are simply enjoying themselves, taking it easy, and drinking away. But not everyone is taking it easy for a certain avian is for some reason not enjoying himself and drinking like some of his other members are, he'll crack a joke here and there but he's just mainly looking at the TV or looking out of the window of the weather. No body thought anything is wrong since he usually acts like this after he gets wounded. No body knows exactly why, probably he is thinking of revenge, but no one dares to find out.

Everyone but one person.

Katt Monroe, a pink dyed cat, wonders what is troubling her best friend, Falco Lombardi. He is usually the life of the party along with Jacob the dog who is currently trying to sing while drunk, and terribly failing. Katt would take a moment and look at the bird, seeing that he is deep in thought, and what should she do to get him to snap out of it? She decided that it may be best for her to stay till everyone leaves. In fact, she has no ride home and doesn't plan on walking home in the rain.

"Blaaack and yeellooooh, blacckkkk and flappjack-" Jacob continues the song 'Black and Yellow' yet he is failing greatly as he falls to the ground with everyone watching laughing there ass off. A tiger goes to him and helps him up. "Honey, how many drinks did you have. Only not drunk you knows you should never sing." The dog looks at his girlfriend and replys with, "I dunno, I lost count after 6." "That's it, we're going home!"

The group sighs of saddness to see the life of the party go. Usually they wouldn't but with Falco being quiet, there was nothing left to do. "Hey Falco," Max, a short rat calls out to him, getting Falco's attention. "The rest of us are leaving, we got a busy day tomorrow."

Falco turns away from the window and looks among his group. "Already? It's not even 2 am yet." "Like I said, busy day tomorrow." Young Lombardi nods and within minutes, they are saying goodbye as the group starts going in there own destinations. Before anyone realizes, Falco and Katt are alone.

"Is it okay if I stay the night here. I have no ride and I don't want to go home in the rain." Falco nods, "Yeah, well you know where the guest room is. I'm going to bed." Falco says as he starts limping to his room. Typical, during the party he does his best to not show that he is limping and now he does it. But of coarse, he goes off probably knowing that Katt wanted to talk to him. What is it with guys not wanting to talk?

Suddenly, Falco falls to his knees. "Shit." He says yet trying not to let Katt hear it. "Falco!" Katt calls to him and went to help him. "I'm okay, just tripped." "Falco, you're hurt, injured. Please, just let me help you at least."

Falco looks up at Katt, knowing right away that this is a losing argument against Katt. He knows that she cares for him and would do anything for him, but he's not the sentimental type. He doesn't want to fall in love so another gang can just ruin it all. "Fine, you can help."

Katt helps Falco to his feet and they start going to his room. When Falco finally got to sit down on his bed, Katt speaks. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine." Falco says, knowing that she's already getting overprotective of him.

"What's wrong Falco? Your not acting like you." Falco looks away from Katt. "Lemme guess, you won't leave until I tell you."

"Exactly."

Falco lets out a sigh of defeat. He knows Katt, she means what she said and she will not leave until he tells her what is wrong other than the fact that he is hurt. He looks at Katt's hand which was wrapped in a banage and then he says, "That's why."

Katt looks at her hand confuse. "What about it?"

"When I saved you before that guy could finish you. He hurt you, and I failed..." Falco couldn't finished and he looks at nothing in particular. Katt turns her gaze from her hand and looks at Falco. "It's okay, as long as we are both alive, it's okay. You saved me."

Falco turns to her and smiles. "Now, are you gonna leave my room so I can change?" Katt sighs and starts going for the door though there's a part of her that would love to stay, but she knows that Falco is not going to say anything else. "Thank you..." Falco says before she exits the room.

Gang vs. Gang

Falco leans against the wall with a gun in his hand and he looks at the man infront of him. "Jacob, time." Jacob quickly whips up his wrist and looks at a watch that he stolen from a store. "10:23" Jacob answers. Falco grunts as he loads his gun. "They're late."

Falco was behind a building with some of his crew. Jacob the brown dog, Max the shorty rat, Gina the tiger (who is Jacob's girlfriend), and Tony the bulldog who is the biggest member on the team.

Falco wasn't happy. There was going to be a gang vs. gang fight and he picked the best members of the team to fight. However, two people are late. Dick the black fox and Katt. He didn't like it how those two were late. Beside Tony, those two were the greatest fighters that were on the team even though Dick is a bit of a dick himself.

And they couldn't be late to the fight. The other gang will think they forfit the fight. And he really doesn't want to miss it especially the fight he was going to have with there leader, Leon Powalski. Oh, Falco really hated that guy.

"Should we go without them?" Max asked. Just then, a car pulls up at the end of the alley way and just speaking of the devil, Dick and Katt walk out of the car.

"Sorry we're la-"

"Quit that shit, we're late!" Falco interrupts Dick and with that Falco starts walking off to a new destination with the crew following. "What took you guys so long?" Gina asked Katt as they continue following Falco in a good distance behind. "I had no ride and he was to busy with some other girl. He forgot about the fight today."

"Well stop taking rides with him, you know him, he always forgets." Gina says. "Like the 5 times he forgot that I have a boyfriend."

It took about 5 minutes before they got to where they were heading to. It was sort of out of the town they were in and was still in a alley way but yet it was bigger. "Jacob, time." Jacob took out his watch again and replies with, "10:31" "Shit." Falco respondes. "We are really late."

Before anyone could ask where might the other gang may be, a knife suddenly flies aiming for Falco's right side of his head but misses and was right infront of his face and was stabbed into the wall. Some people jumped back but Falco. "Johnny, you need to work on your aim boy." He turned his head and that's when 6 men slowly walked out of the shadows of the alley way. Johnny looked pissed that he missed Falco's head, the fox. In the group of six there was Johnny the fox, a pig (not Pigma), a bird, two dogs, and there was a lizard named Leon. "Hello there Falco." The Hot Rodders went over to Falco all lined up. Each person was facing another person on the different gang, all knowing who they are going to attacked.

Jacob infront one of the dogs.

Katt infront of the other dog.

Gina infront of the pig.

Max infront of the bird.

Tony infront of Johnny.

Falco infront of Leon.

The fight begins as Leon brings up his gun, but Falco was quick enough to kick it out of Leon's hand. The two throw punches at each other with the result of the other douging it. Falco then slips out a knife as Leon backs up for a bit. The two glare at each other as Leon then pulls out a knife. "Wanna dance, let's." Leon hiss at Falco causing the two to go back into action.

Not far from the fight, there sat a lone person watching. His eyes set on Falco and Leon as the two fight. He knows how much those two hate each other, his friend told him about the other guy that he hated so much. The blue bird doesn't seem to be bad at fighting, and he knew how much his friend hated him. He sat there alone in the shadows, waiting. Waiting for his friend to do the sign that would let him know when to jump into the fight. He better do it soon or he'll just interrupt. He's really in the mood to fight and no body can stop him.

Falco managed to sneak up behind Leon and twisted his arm behind his back. "Give up Leon!" Falco yelled as he pushes Leon to the alley way wall. "You got no where to go."

Instead of having Leon giving up, he started laughing his ass off. "I think that you be the one giving up." Falco was confuse, why would he be the one to lose when his team is winning the fight? It didn't make sense. Leon then jerks his head up and yells "Now." and before Falco could react something slams into the back of his head, causing him to let go of Leon's arm and falls forward.

What the hell? Falco thought when he looks up. His team had been backed up by a wall having Leon's team and some others cornering them. Falco jerks his head up to see a shadow cast on him. Leon was smirking up at him. "I've brought a friend."

That's when another man walks into Falco's view and it ook awhile before Falco realizes who it is. It was a gray wolf, standing next to Leon. The guy is quite wanted in some places and Falco recalled hearing about him in newspapers and on TV. Guy is no good news. His name is Wolf O'Donnel.

"Well, what did we find here?" Wolf's voice was deeped. Falco clenches his teeth and glares at the two. "You guys are chickens. Seriously, who gets another gang as backup? Somebody won't do that unless they know they are going to lo-" "SHUT UP!" Leon yells as he kicks Falco in the guts.

Falco heard some of the girls on his team gasp, ande he knows for sure that one of them have to be Katt. Damn it! He hates feeling helpless, especially infront of his team. "FUCK YOU!" Falco yells after being kicked by Wolf this time.

Then, Falco feels a slimy hand on his chin and it yanks him up to look at the two. "Little birdy is gonna go out hard, huh?" Falco's eyes drift from Leon's to his gang, and he notice something that Tony was hiding behind his back, and the two look at each other and raise a eyebrow. "Way hard you bitches."

Before anyone could react, Tony throws an object up in the air towards Falco. Struggling a bit, Falco manage to bite Leon's hand, which tasted nasty, and quickly to his feet. Falco and Wolf look up to see the object in the air, the gun. The two try acting fast to the weapon as fighting breaks out with the group of gangs by the wall. Falco's hands grip the gun.

He did't hesitated and pointed the gun at Leon and pulls the trigger.

The bullet flies across the alley way and reaches to Leon, But it didn't go into Leon's heart like Falco planned it to but instead it went into Leon's arm. Close enough.

Before it was noticed, Leon's and Wolf's gangs flee with there leaders leading the flee. "Damn..." Falco mumbles to himself as he loads his gun and rubs the back of his head.

"I hate those two."

Going out with a Bang

"Move it!" Falco yells. He, Katt, Jacob and Tony had snuck into a hideout of Leon's and well, have been discovered. The group runs into a room and Tony, being the big guy he is, closes the door and is using his weight to hold it close. "What are we going to do now?" Katt asks going by Falco's side.

Loading his gun slowly, his eyes eventually go to a window. "Jacob, what's outside that window?" Jacob rushes to the window and looks out cautiniously. "Our ride in the parking lot. No guys are out there. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jacob asked with a smirk growing onto his face.

Katt and Tony join into the smirks, knowing right away what Falco is thinking. Sure, it's always dangerous but they always enjoy doing it.

"Jacob, you go first. Carefully climb down there and get the car ready. When you do, let us know." And with that, Jacob opens the window, ties a rope nearby, and climbs down.

Falco continues barking the orders, "Katt, you go next. When he has everything set up, you let us know and go. Tony, you go after Katt."

"And what about you?" Katt asks. "Don't worry, I'll be right behind. I'll hold 'em back with my gun and will come out after Tony." When he finished that, a bullet flies out of the top part of the door, near Tony's head.

"READY!" Jacob yells and Falco and Katt go to the window and see the car right below them. "Go Katt, hurry. I don't know how long there will be a door here." And with that, Katt climbs herself into the window and before going down to meet Jacob she surprises Falco with a kiss. "Don't get killed." She goes down and leaves Falco blushing there with embarrassment as Tony seen it all. "Oooooooo, our fearless leader gets a kissy from his girl-" "I swear to God if you finished that sentence there will be a bullet in your head!" Falco interrupts Tony, wiping away the smirk that was on his face.

"READY!" Katt yells from below. "Charge for the window, the guys will charge in quick so I'll start shooting and will come out when you say ready." Another bullet goes through the door, closer to Tony's head.

"GO!" Tony goes running from the door which swings open as soon as he no longer holds the door. Falco's gun goes up and starts shooting at the baddies behind Tony. Somehow, Tony manage to get his big body through the window and goes falling into the car below.

Men are rushing into the door and they get shot by Falco who is starting to go near the door. 'Click' his gun goes. Damn it, he's out of ammo in a room full of blood, dead people, and more coming in.

"READY!" That's all he has to hear before he goes running full charge to the window. Bullets fly by him as he runs. He has no time to sit on the edge and go down the rope, he's got to dive through the window in order to live.

He jumps off his feet, arms forward, and when his head was out, he saw the car driving right under him. Why does he think that they knew he was going to dive out of that place?

Before he knew it, he lands into the car (since it has no roof of the car), painfully as he landed weird. Hitting Tony and falling off of him and landing on Katt in a couple position. Ah shit.

"Well, hello there..." Falco says before he flies off as Jacob, whose driving, pushes the car to the limit, skidding away from the scene.

Falco managed to get to his seat and sighs. "Slow down a bit Jacob, there's something you guys gotta see." Falco says as he pulls out a button and presses it.

The building that they escape from blows up behind them as they drove away.

**taadaa, i will continue this of coarse but i need people to ask me what they want to read. so requests are welcome, please do requests! that will make me happy! this is just going to be a bunch of one-shots of the times falco is the leader of the hot rodders and katt is on the team too. i am going to do a little story next chapter or so of why falco eventually quits the team and maybe in the beginning when he started it.**

**turns out that the rival between falco and leon started a bit before starfox 64 and well i might also do something about that. sure, i had put down of the fights falco and leon had but i want to write the beginning of that. and i might at some point add fox in this because well i believe they were friends during there school years**

**ill continue this when im in the mood for it since i got like 3 stories that are not complete, this is just adding it but i had to.**

**so, i hope you enjoyed. i had fun writing this. request, reviews, and so on are welcome.**

**have a wonderful day**

**-Cet**


End file.
